Traveling With Friends
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: what happens when friends travel with one another....FIND OUT! ZC DL LOC MOC OCOC I DONT OWN ZOEY 101!
1. Chapter 1

_**Traveling With Friends**_

ZOEY'S POV

I was waiting for my parents to load the last of mine and Dustin's stuff into their cars. I was waiting with Chase Matthews, my best friend with the bushy hair, and the boy that I was in love with. He is the first person I met at PCA, my boarding school.

Logan Reese was there too. He's the cocky jerky boy who 'thinks' he's hott. Dana Cruz or 'Danger' Cruz, as many called her, was staring at Logan. You see she 'secretly' liked Logan. The others that were there were Lola Martinez, Drama Queen; Michael Barrett, the funny basketball player; Lena and Luke Jensen, twins and Lena was dating Michael and Luke was dating Lola; Dustin Brooks, my little brother; Quinn Pensky, the science (what should I say? Nerd? Geek? Or Expert? Lets just say all three); Chrisy Moore, the volleyball chick; and her boyfriend Tim Trautman; the football stud.

You see me and Dustin were moving and probably weren't coming back to PCA after the summer vacation. My parents were still thinking about it. I had just finished the 11th grade along with all of my friends, besides Dustin, he finished the 9th grade.

Zoey: I can't stand this (while crying) I don't want to leave you all behind. I CAN'T!

Chase: Zoey your parents might let you come back...you never know!

Zoey: Yeah...But just in case I think we should all do something this summer.

Quinn: I'm sorry Zo I can't I have science camp ALL summer.

Dustin: Zo you're my sister and all but I want to see my friends back home.

Zoey: Dustin I understand but Quinn just in case ( runs over and hugs Quinn really tight) I'll miss you and your freakish ways!

Quinn: I know Zo, you're one of my best friends. Oh there's my mom see you guys. (She runs off)

Zoey: Okay well we should all go to New York.

Chase: yeah I hear they have a killer 4th of July show. I'm in!

Lola: Yeah I'll go too.

Logan: Sure even though I've been there millions of times before.

Jenson Twins: Yeah

Michael: Okay, Whatever as long as I have my potato chips.

Zoey: Okay... Chrisy?

Chrisy: Of course! Anything to get out of boring Ottumwa, Iowa ( My hometown...and very boring for teens)

Tim: If Chrisy's goint then I will too... Ottumwa IS boring!

Zoey: Great! Dana?

Dana:...

Zoey: DANA!

Dana: WHAT!?

Zoey: New York?

Dana: Oh right! Yeah I'm in!

Zoey: Great! We'll all meet at my house next week.

Everyone: Okay

Zoey: well my parents are done, BYE!

Dustin: Bye guys

Chase: (after Zoey is almost to her car) Zo...wait!

Zoey: Yeah?

Chase: uh... HUG?

Zoey: HUG! (And they hug until...)

Mr. Brooks: Chase? Do you mind letting me have my daughter back?

Chase: Sorry, Bye Zo, see ya next week.

Zoey: Bye(gets in one of the two cars her parents brought and drives off)

Chase's Pov

Chase:(in his mind) YOU COULD'VE TOLD HER!

A/N: Okay here is the first chapter...I DON'T OWN ZOEY 101...Read and review and I hope you like it...if you have ideas I would love to hear them!

Love, Chaseandzoforeva!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoey's POV

The week went by really quickly. And soon enough everybody was at my house loading the cars to go to the airport.

On the way to the airport nobody really talked much. Maybe it was because it was 5:oo in the morning but that's just a guess.

When we got to the airport we got our tickets and were ready to get on the plane.

A/N: Hey sorry the chapter is so short I need ideas for future chapters. I have all of them planed out I just have to type them I have up to chapter 4...well I guess I could type of the next couple of chapters and update two or three at once...anyway read and review...please no flames but I guess I could use some criticism. If you have any ideas I would really love to hear them.

Love, Chaseandzoforeva


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

On the plane ride. The seating was as follows, Zoey and Chase; Dana and Logan; Michael and Lena; Lola and Luke; and Chrisy and Tim.

Zoey and Chase

Chase: So have you been to New York before?

Zoey: No, have you?

Chase: Once, because my cousins had to do something there and I happened to be with them so yeah I have.

Zoey: Was it fun?

Chase: I didn't really do much I got stuck staying at the hotel with their dog.

Zoey: Oh rough

Chase: yea so you wanna watch the movie?

Zoey: No I'm goin' to listen to my I-pod

Chase: Okay

Zoey's Pov

I must have fell asleep, because one minute I was listening to music the next Chase was waking me up telling me we were landing. I had my head on his shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. I wonder why. I mean any other guy would like tense up or push me off or think I'm hitting on them. Maybe it's because we're such good friends...

A/N: yet another short chapter...I'm soo sorry I just thought update short chapters then do a long one later...like I said in the last Author's Note...I need some ideas...maybe you have some. I would really love to hear them. Well I'm gonna right the next chapter and MAYBE update it.

Love, Chaseandzoforeva


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoey's Pov

After we had claimed our bags and grabbed a few taxis we headed to the hotel. When we got there we found out that it had suites(like in 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' which I don't own.) So the girls got one room and the boys got the other.

In the girl's room

Lola: So Zo' we saw how you put your head on Chase's shoulder.

Zoey: So...?

Dana: So... Why do you think he didn't like shove you head off? Like Logan did to me?

Zoey: Because we're friends?

Dana and Lola: NO!

Lola: HE'S in LOVE with YOU!

Zoey: No he isn't!

Dana: Whatever...let's go see what the guys are doing!

A/N: So there is chapter 4 it is really short too...so I updated all three...now give me ideas cuz' I'm all out... I need some for chapter 5.

Love,Chaseandzoforeva!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zoey's Pov

Once we finished unpacking and got our pjs on we went and knocked on the boy's door.

KNOCK...KNOCK

Chase answered the door in his boxers and a white beater

Chase: what ...uh what do ya want guys?

Zoey: Just to hang out

Dana: So move out of the way ad put some pants on cuz were coming in no matter what!

Logan: HEY DAY!

Dana: Hey babe!

Dana went and sat next to Logan and they started to cuddle.

Lola: Hey do you have any popcorn?

Michael: I'll go get some downstairs, wanna come?

Lola: yeah...Hey Zo I'll be right back, kay?

Zoey: Kay

When they left we (me and Chase) noticed that Dana and Logan had started to make out so we went in to the living area( living room) to talk...

End of chapter 5

A/N: hey I need ideas...and sooo sorry about your guys' long wait for this chapter...and sooo very very sorry that it is short!

Read and review

with love ,

Chaseandzoforeva!


End file.
